Ad Astra 3: In The City Of love
by Klingon64
Summary: Story 10. In the summer of 2039, Phineas and Isabella go spend some time together in Paris. Yeah, just more Phinbella fluff for Valentine's Day. If you hate Phinbella, don't flame. And for that matter, don't read if you don't like it.
1. Journey and Arrival

_Ad Astra _3: In the City of Love

Chapter 1: Journey and Arrival

**Yeah, this is just a little Valentine's Day short story I wanna do about Phineas and Isabella having another feet-on-the-ground and simple but meaningful time together. Let's say that Chris and Erica are both currently in the care of their Aunt Candace and Uncle Jeremy, shall we? Okay, let's get this story off the ground. Place: Flynn Household, Danville. Time: summer of 2039.**

"Okay, have all the supplies packed?" asked Phineas. "Got 'em" replied Isabella with a smile before climbing into the _Archimedes_ (the Captain's Yacht). They went through a list of the supplies after Phineas asked; Isabella simply said "Phineas…don't stress about it; it's just a quick two-day thing in Paris. Besides, as long as I'm with you, everything's gonna be fine." He instantly relaxed as she kissed his cheek, almost melting in his seat with a mile-wide grin on his face. "Phineas…? Phineas…?" rang a chant in his head before he snapped out of it. "Eh…? Oh…sorry, Izzy, I uh…" She put her finger on his mouth saying "I understand. May we embark…_Captain_?" giggling afterwards. "Alright, we're off!" he said as he started the craft. It rose up into the sky, ever-upward, ever-steady. In a few minutes, they were in the highest portion of the ionosphere, where they saw Spacedock and a few dry-docks in orbit, beginning the construction of much larger ships than the 80-or-fewer-crewmember ones they had been using for so long. Phineas maneuvered the craft and turned downward towards the European continent.

After some turbulence from upper-level winds, the craft smoothly descended on west Europe, eventually directly towards France. "I'm so glad we didn't use the transporters, huh Izzy?" She smiled back and answered "yes. Yes, I am." In a few minutes, the craft landed at a TerraFleet-designated field. They then carried their bags out before being greeted by Captain Colette Gaillard of the base. "Welcome, Captain Flynn and wife. It is an honor to see you both in person." "Thank you, ma'am. We have a short-term reservation here in Paris, so is it fine to park it here?" he asked with a smile. "Yes, since you have a TerraFleet-registered craft and are yourself an officer and founder. May we help you with anything?" "Just with luggage, ma'am. Our hotel is not far from here." They took a car (all of which now hovered a little above the streets) with their luggage through Paris to find their hotel. They were greeted by the manager in the lobby, who fortunately spoke English.

"Ah, yes, the great man whom I have the honor of serving. Captain Flynn and wife, welcome to Paris and my hotel! Here are your keycards. How goes the management of such…out-of-this world affairs?" Phineas smiled, answering "well. We've already made a number of friends—and a new enemy species." "Well, I just hope they don't have the spine to attack this fine planet itself, those barbarian…agh…I do not know them, but anyone who attacks this planet is an enemy in my book. Ah, enough with that—may you two enjoy your stay here in Paris! _Au revoir_!" They went via turboshaft (yes, standard elevators were outdated by now) to their floor to find a romantic suite waiting for them, all services and goods free for them as honored guests. "Well, I say we unpack and crash for the afternoon. You wanna walk around later, honey?" asked Isabella. "Sure, Izzy. These beds are sure looking…" he yawned, rubbing his eyes after stretching before continuing "…inviting…man, I'm tired. This time zone shift feels weird already." "It's fine; we have this evening and all of tomorrow to do things together. Let's get into bed, then, I guess." They both smiled and got out of their TerraFleet uniforms and into the bed to rest up until evening came about.

**Again, this kind of story is not totally typical of me to write, and I hope that it doesn't turn out as bad as _If Summer Only Lasted One Day_…I just wanted to have a time between the husband and wife where both just have a calm and danger-free day together to enjoy each other's company and love. Let's see how this turns out then…read on!**


	2. Love is a Song

Chapter 2: Love is a Song

**Yes, this chapter's gonna have them do all the things they didn't get to do in _Summer Belongs to You!_ Is this kind of story overdone? Possibly. This story is really only an excuse for me to write more Phinbella fluff for myself. Anyways, movin' on…this is later that evening at around 5:00 PM in Paris.**

"So, Phineas, any thoughts about The City of Love…?" asked Isabella. "Well, it sure has cleaned up some since the world started getting better." Isabella had expected such a response from him, who always seemed to be oblivious to hints. "Oh, Phineas…your oblivion used to be so annoying, but now it's actually kinda cute…" Phineas felt ashamed and asked "hey…the last time we were here…were you…singing…?" Isabella said "Yes. Yes, I was. It bothered me that you never noticed me that one time we travelled around the world…you were so busy and dead-set on fixing that plane." "I know…I was too worried about my bet with Buford that I didn't notice what was right in front of me…heck, I didn't know what was right in front of me until late that summer…I'm sorry, Izzy." "No need to worry. I thought you were a man who liked to look forwards…" Phineas just nodded his head and said "you're right. So, what did you wanna do that whole time we were here in Paris?" "Well…" said Isabella thoughtfully. "How about we go find ourselves a little café somewhere and share a crêpe sucrée together?" "Sure." They both went and found the _Café Valjean_ (named after the character from _Les Misérables_), a little place on a street corner. "Welcome to the _Café Valjean_!" said the owner. "Captain Flynn and wife, I presume?" "You presume correctly, sir. May we?" asked Isabella. "But of course. Perhaps I should not bring so much attention to you two this evening? I understand. George, these two need a waiter!" A young waiter came out to take their order as they sat down inside. They both tipped him in Euros and made sure to thank him with a "_merci, monsieur._" It was so good that they also shared a crème brûlée together. When they finished an hour later, they went on by foot.

"Interested in any art, Phineas?" "Sure. I'm sure we've all seen pictures of these famous pictures, but all I know is that I've never laid my eyes on those original beauties…" "Then let's go!" said Isabella enthusiastically as they headed on towards the Louvre. After an hour of that, Phineas said "hey, my turn to suggest something here. I know you always wanted this as a kid…does the Eiffel Tower sound appealing?" Isabella almost squealed, instantly hugging his arm despite her age of 39. "I've been waiting for you to do something like that for so long" she said, quickly calming down but keeping a smile on her face. "That means that we're gonna stroll down the Champs-Élysées…together…" said Isabella, almost in a daze. On the way, they stopped for some fancy cheese samples outside stores from time to time. _"It's just how I sang it those years ago…but now, it's not just wishing…it's us doing!"_ thought Isabella to herself as they passed under the Arc de Triompe. As they approached the Eiffel Tower's elevator to the top, Phineas said "wait here, Izzy. I've got something for you." Phineas darted off, leaving Isabella in a state of initial confusion but eventual satisfaction as Phineas came walking back with a bouquet of flowers for her. "I think I _do_ remember something about you bringing up flowers and the Eiffel Tower…" he said with a loving smile. She gladly took them and smelled them, which he followed in doing. "They're beautiful, Phineas…thank you…" He looked lovingly into her eyes, saying "you're welcome…" as he leaned in for a kiss, she stopped his lips with her finger. "I think we should save that for the _top_ of the tower, shall we?"

He laughed to himself and said aloud "but of course…what was I thinking?" They both just stayed silent, watching as they rose higher and higher, more and more of Paris coming into view from their eagle-eye perspective. When they reached the top, one other couple was just leaving with smiles on their faces. Isabella walked to the edge and looked out over the city, an occasional TerraFleet-registered craft flying around and breaking the calmness of the breezes at the top of the tower. Phineas followed and took his place at her side, his right hand softly landing on her back, causing her to turn her head slowly towards his; he then stroked some hairs out from in front of her eyes, letting his hand find her cheek as her free hand found his. "_Ma chérie…je t'aime…_" said Phineas before planting his lips on hers for a prolonged yet soft kiss. They stayed there for what seemed like eternity…Isabella dropped her flowers and was now barely able to stand, while Phineas stood confidently and supported her body weight. Isabella said after they pulled away "I know I've said this before…but I gitchee gitchee goo you, too…" before kissing him with a passion not conveyed in years. It was a good hour or two that they stayed up there and enjoyed each other's company as the cool upper-level breezes blew…

**Yea, you see what I meant. Just Phinbella fluff I felt the need to write for Valentine's Day (even though it's barely the 2nd of February today…). To all you fellow Phinbella fans out there, I hope you enjoyed it! Please rate and review (just no flames, please). God bless and live long and prosper!**


End file.
